


You Bring Everything Into My World

by Cinnamon_for_days



Series: Can't see anything but you [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Yuuri is a smol child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 14:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15439497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamon_for_days/pseuds/Cinnamon_for_days
Summary: When Yuuri was eighteen, he took part in his first Grand Prix Finals. With Victor Nikiforov.Yuuri wasn’t sure how he felt about that.He bombed the prix, and left out of the back entrance, so he wouldn’t have to see or even exchange any words with Victor NikiforovThe next day, Yuuri woke up with a gap in his memory, and with the sudden ability to see dogs, alcohol, coffee, and everything he couldn’t see before.Since it was unlikely that his soulmate had decided that he hated everything in the brief time Yuuri couldn’t remember, it was most likely that he met his soulmate last night.Mari found Yuuri one hour later, having a panic attack in the closet.





	You Bring Everything Into My World

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven’t read my first story in this series, Can’t See Anything But You, I highly recommend you do that before reading this one. The soulmate concept will make a lot more sense- although it isn’t completely necessary . Hope you enjoy! - Cinnamon_for_days

 

Soulmates.

It was when Yuuri was three that he first understood the concept of soulmates. After an outbreak of confusion with Yuuko over the fact that the air he skated on was called ‘ice’, and only he couldn’t see it, he had gone running to his mother, tears in his eyes.

Hiroko had patiently sat him down, and explained the concept of soulmates to him. That he couldn’t see what his soulmate loved. That his soulmate also couldn’t see the ice because Yuuri loved it as well. And one day, when they exchanged their first words to one another, everything would become visible again.

When he asked why Yuuko and Takeshi didn’t have anything they couldn’t see, Hiroko had replied that they must have met their soulmates already.

Over time, Yuuri slowly put together that he couldn’t see the ice, ice skates, dogs, colouring pencils,

Even when he first found out, the idea of soulmates seemed,….foreign to Yuuri.

He was a chubby, brown eyed, mediocre skater.

Who could ever love him?

When he was ten, Yuuri discovered Victor Nikiforov.

Seeing the pure emotion that Victor had while he skated across the ice, Yuuri immediately fell.

And then tore himself up, because he was supposed to be waiting for his soulmate, not get caught up in a celebrity crush that would never notice him.

Next came the pang of fear that if his soulmate ever saw Victor on TV, he would be invisible. They’d realise how Yuuri had been unfaithful, and, and….

Mari found Yuuri one hour later, having a panic attack in the closet.

A few months later, Yuuri had returned home after school, only to be greeted by a loud bark, and an invisible mass bowling him over.

Yuuri had affectionately named the dog Vicchan, and had been consumed by double guilt- one, for naming his dog after Victor, and two, for loving something that his soulmate also loved. His soulmate wouldn’t be able to see dogs either.

When Yuuri was twelve, he had more or less decided to ignore his crush on Victor, and the fact of his soulmate’s existence by extension.

Yuuri felt terrible for doing this- but he decided it was all for the best. He focused on skating, sure that when he was older he would be able to deal with this like a mature adult.

When Yuuri was sixteen, he did not deal with it like a mature adult. He still kept his focus on skating. However, one day, something strange happened.

While he was skating on the ice that was invisible to him,  he had a sudden flicker of vision of the solid water.

It was gone in a few seconds, but Yuuri had been left speechless.

Over the next year, this happened more and more, for longer and longer, until the ice was a permanent sight in Yuuri’s life.

The first time he noticed this, Yuuri felt a sinking feeling,

His soulmate had stopped loving the ice.

Meanwhile, Victor Nikiforov’s skating had become lacklustre. To Yuuri anyway. Nobody else seemed to notice, so Yuuri ignored it as well.

When Yuuri was twenty three, he took part in his first Grand Prix Finals. With Victor Nikiforov.

Yuuri wasn’t sure how he felt about that.

He bombed the prix, and left out of the back entrance, so he wouldn’t have to see or even exchange any words with Victor Nikiforov

The next day, Yuuri woke up with a gap in his memory, and with the sudden ability to see dogs, alcohol, coffee, and everything he couldn’t see before.

Since it was unlikely that his soulmate had decided that he hated everything in the brief time Yuuri couldn’t remember, it was most likely that he met his soulmate last night.

Mari found Yuuri one hour later, having a panic attack in the closet.

* * *

 

Now, five months later (and half a world away), Yuuri still had no idea who his soulmate was.

Which, was probably, a good thing. Because of the fact he was still in love with someone who he had loved since he was ten years old.

And was still tearing himself up about said subject.

Yuuko and Takeshi had realised that they were soulmates a long time ago, and were now the proud parents of three, _very_ energetic, and somehow _already_ otaku, triplets.

Phichit, Yuuri’s best friend, had recently confided in him that he finally had a lead on his soulmate, after years of thinking he didn’t have one. Because apparently Phichit’s soulmate was a little bundle of joy, and didn’t like anything. At all.

Phichit still hadn’t told him what had become invisible though.

Thinking of his friend…. Yuuri rolled over from where he had been laying in bed, and tugged out his phone, quickly replying to the dramatic recount of what Yuuri liked to call ‘A Day In The Life Of A Social Person’.

Even though Yuuri should change the name to ‘Five Years In The Life Of A Sociable Person’, because, god, Phichit texted him every _day._

When he had finished, Yuuri swung out of bed, heading downstairs to make breakfast. It was early on a weekend, which meant his parents probably weren’t up yet, so….

_CRASH_

Stiffening, Yuuri slowly turned to the source of the noise.

It was his window.

His window had been broken.

By what looked to be a rock bigger than Yuuri’s face.

The floor seemed to sway under Yuuri’s feet.

Okay, so the onsen was being broken into.

And Yuuri would probably be horrifically murdered before he even had a chance to meet his soulmate, and tell them everything, because-

“OI, PIG! HOW LONG ARE YOU GONNA MAKE US WAIT? IT’S DAMN COLD!”

Don’t panic. Do not panic. At this point, all Yuuri wanted to do was somehow teleport to twenty miles away, but willing himself to be calm, he slowly picked up one of his skates (they were knife shoes after all- maybe he could throw it?), and probably very stupidly, made his way to the window…..

 

……..Only to be met with the sight of Yuri Plisetsky staring him down with hate in his eyes, and next to him, holding yet another rock was-

“Victor?” Yuuri gasped, almost losing his grip on the knife shoe

“YUURI!” Victor called out, waving the rock around wildly, making Yuuri slightly fear for his life “Sorry I’m late, but you _never called_ you know, and I was all the way back in Russia before I noticed I didn’t have your number! _SO,_ I just used some past interviews to triangulate your location in Japan!”

“I’m getting back in the car” Yurio grumbled from next to Victor “ _So damn cold.”_

It seemed like all feeling had been lost in Yuuri’s legs. Vaguely, he wondered how that happened. Was there some sort of scientific reason for it? Was there some sort of scientific reason for Victor to be standing here, right in front of him, announcing that he had come to Japan to find _Yuuri?_

He struggled for his voice, finally managing to choke out an “I’m coming down” before  
turning from the window, and flying down the stairs towards the door.

It seemed like his mind was in autopilot as he landed in the snow, and instantly drawn into a hug by Russia’s Living Legend.

And then Yuuri’s mind caught up to what was actually _happening._

“Wait.” He gently pushed Victor off him “Why are you here?”

Victor looked mystified “Because you invited me?”

“ _What?”_ Yuuri abruptly stood up, before instantly toppling backwards into a snow dune. Spluttering slightly, he propped himself up “ _When?”_

Victor gave him a heart shaped smile “At the banquet! Remember? Anyway, we should go and tell your family about our engagement!”

“ _Engagement?”_

“You proposed at the banquet!”

Well apparently Yuuri had done everything at the stupid banquet.

Deciding that this was too much, Yuuri promptly fainted.

* * *

 

Yuuri’s eyes fluttered open. He was in the living room of the onsen. Sitting up, he looked around. Ah, so it had only been a drea-

“Yuuri!” Silver hair suddenly filled Yuuri’s vision, as he was _yet again_ hugged by Victor. ”You made me worried!”

“Sorry” Yuuri said, attempting to sit up slightly

Victor easily pulled him to his feet, and then remarked “Do you want to go skating? Your rink is near here isn’t it?” He leaned close to Yuuri and grinned “I can give you some pro tips”

“I….” Yuuri rubbed his head. Soulmate, he reminded himself, _soulmate._ But did he need to focus on that? It was’t even certain that you’d ever _meet_ your soulmate. And Victor…He’d loved Victor ever since he was ten years old. He could do this right? “..But do you even like skating anymore? In your latest performances, you just seemed..off”

Victor laughed lightly “You really pick up on everything don’t you? Yeah, I hated the ice. But you know what? You kept on loving it. Every day when I skated, the ice was invisible under my feet, ever since I was about eight years old. And that kept me going. Knowing _you_ were out there kept me going.” Victor scuffed the floor with his foot “And then I actually met you, and could see the ice again. The moment I saw you, my love for the ice was restored…I love you Yuuri. You’re the best soulmate I could ask for.”

Victor’s head landed on Yuuri’s shoulder

Yuuri’s mind slowly processed the speech, up until the end, and blanked.

What.

Soulmate.

_Soulmate._

_What?_

**One year later..**.

“Ready?” Phichit asked, as they made their way to the door.

Yuuri smiled “Yeah”

“I can’t believe I’m your best man.” Phichit quickly leaned over, and adjusted Yuuri’s bow tie “There”

“ _I_ can’t believe that I’m getting married to Victor Nikiforov” Yuuri took a deep breath, trying to steady his nerves

“ _I_ double can’t believe that you stressed out about Victor and your soulmate for years, before finding out that they were the same person. You’re very observant, Yuuri” Phichit remarked dryly.

Rolling his eyes, Yuuri changed the subject “Is Seung Gil here?”

Phichit gave a love-struck sigh “Yeah…”

“One day you’ll have to tell me the whole story” Yuuri nudged him

“Yeah, yeah” Phichit shoved Yuuri forward “Now we all know you like it, so go put a ring on it”

Yuuri thought back to the day when he first remembered meeting Victor properly.  

‘Every day when I skated, the ice was invisible under my feet, ever since I was about eight years old. And that kept me going. Knowing _you_ were out there kept me going’

‘.The moment I saw you, my love for the ice was restored’

‘…I love you Yuuri. You’re the best soulmate I could ask’

The doors opened, and Yuuri looked up to see Victor, waiting for him at the end of the aisle.

Victor had brought everything into his world.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The second bit was rushed since I had to get it done in about ten minutes


End file.
